Paper Mario: Sticker Star (Nintendo Switch)
Paper Mario: Sticker Star (Nintendo Switch) is an action adventure puzzle RPG for the Nintendo Switch developed by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo. It is a remake of the 2012 Nintendo 3DS title, Paper Mario: Sticker Star and is the second remake in the Paper Mario series. Changes General Gameplay In terms of gameplay, the remake stays almost as true to the original game, however a lot of major changes have been made to make the gameplay experience more enjoyable and less infuriating for kids to play. *The game is redesigned with “quality of life” in mind for players. *Luigi is a playable character who joins Mario from the very start of the game. *Things no longer take up space in the Album. Instead, they’re selected from the Things menu. *While Things are still used to unlock certain spots and solve puzzles in the overworld, they're no longer stickers. Instead, they're equippables. *Since Things are now equippables, they don't run out and can be used at any given time whatsoever in the overworld. *More clues to solving puzzles and beating bosses are added ahead of time. *Game mechanics that were never explained in the original version of the game, such as boss weaknesses, are explained ahead of time. Main Overworld *Unlike the original game, the remake is set into six chapters and three intermissions and they can be completed in any selected order. *All the locations throughout the game are interconnected, without the need for a world map. *Save Blocks are replaced wtih Checkpoint Flags, which act as both save points and warp points that the player can use. *On the Pause menu, there is a Quick Recap section dedicated to each of the six worlds as a reminder for what to do next if that world hasn't been completed yet. *Every single coin in the overworld except the ones found in ? Blocks have been removed and replaced with stickers, in which those ? Blocks are found in rare spots most of the time. *HP-UP Hearts have been replaced with THING-UP Squares. *While Sling-a-Thing is still around, Mario can eventually Paperize Things as soon as he gets them. *Most of the locations in the game are given different names due to the story now taking place in the Mushroom Kingdom instead of Decalburg. Battle System *Mario and Luigi now level up after finishing a fight and can upgrade any stat they choose: **Health Points: The amount of HP the brothers have. **Power Points: The amount of damage they can deal. **Thing Points: The amount of points the brothers have in terms of using Things, *Mario can use two stickers every turn from the beginning of the game. In exchange, the Battle Roulette is gone. *Enemies now give out a fixed amount of coins for the player to use in order to buy more Stickers. *In battle, Mario and Luigi always have two recycable stickers (Jump and Hammer). They're stickers with a red or green background, depending on which bro the player is using, and a recycable symbol underneath the icon of the sticker. After using them, they return to Mario or Luigi's hand, making it impossible to enter an unwinnable situation in most battles. However compared to the other stickers, they're pretty much less powerful than all the other stickers the brothers collect on their journey, since they were used before a lot in the past. *Since the Nintendo 3DS touch screen is gone, the sticker interface is scrapped and replaced with a circle of the four sticker types that Mario and Luigi have. **Jump **Hammer **Healers **Weapons *A new type of stickers are added to the game, these are Ally Stickers. Ally Stickers are a type of stickers that spawn any random enemy into the battle to help the brother, sometimes the card spawns a past Party Member from the first three Paper Mario games. The ally is always a CPU controlled charatcer, meaning that it will do anything random in the battle that can either help or hinder the brother. The Sticker itself is symbolized as a question mark in a silhoutte of a Goomba. *Action Command prompts return for Stickers and Things: **All Hammer stickers now have the original Action Command. Namely, you once again hold back the joystick until the star lights up. *Using the joystick, Mario or Luigi can choose their target after selecting a sticker. *With the addition of Luigi, the player can swap between the two brothers when it's their turn. But it doesn't take up a turn. 'Stickers' *The only two reusable stickers can be ugraded after levelling up a specific number of times, thus their new variations can be used in battle depending on a specifc amount of coins the player has with them. 'NEW Stickers' *'Syrup: '''Replenishes 20-30 Thing Points. *'Honey: Replenishes 40-50 Thing Points. *'Marmalade: '''Replenishes 60-70 Thing Points. *'Shiny Syrup: Replenishes 40-60 Thing Points. *'Flashy Syrup': Replenishes 60-80 Thing Points. *'Shinny Honey: '''Replenishes 50-70 Thing Points. *'Flashy Honey: Replenishes 70-90 Thing Points. *'Shinny Marmalade: '''Replenishes 80-99 Thing Points. *'Flashy Marmalade: 'Replenishes all Thing Points. *'Long-Last Shake: Heals 5 HP a turn for 3 turns. *'Long-Last Syrup': Heals 5 TP a turn for 3 turns. *'Spiny Egg: '''Allows Mario or Luigi' to t'hrow a random number of spiny eggs at an emeny. *'Pebble: Allows Mario or Luigi to throw a Pebble at a selected enemy '''Buffed Stickers *Baahammers now work 100% of the time on most enemies and a few related mini-bosses 'Nerfed Stickers' *Hopslippers only allow Mario or Luigi to jump 5 times instead of 10. *The Infiny jump stickers are scrapped from the game since they were completly overpowered in the original game. Story Changes *The Sticker Festa takes place in the Mushroom Kingdom instead of Decalburg, the main reason why, is that the paper jokes are cut down and are placed in scenarios that don't call for them. There’s also a few lines heavily indicating that a bunch of charatcers that were born in Decalburg who come to the festival aren’t actually made of paper, but they just strongly believe it. Meanwhile, most of the visual paper jokes stay. *The Royal Stickers are given a risky backstory to them as we learn that all six of them were the children of Kersti and her anonymous husband. The gold one was the only one that was able to speak and convy emotions, but as a child it was very sick, sadly Kersti and her husband did their best to make it better, but it was so mad and upset that it commited a murder, which was her husband. Ever since then, it's out for a blood thirsy revenge. Characters *Although Kersti's backstory gives her a reason as to why she's such a jerk, she goes through a character arc where she realizes how much of a jerk she is. While she’s still a jerk for a while, some of Kersti’s unusually mean-spirited lines are toned down and only placed where it's called for. *Mario and Luigi are given some major charatcer development where they reflect on their past three adventures (the first three games in the series) and remember how it traumatized them on the inside but made them even better people than what they were before. *Yoshis, Piantas, Nokis, Steam Gardeners and Bubblainians are added as new NPCs. *All species, including Toads, are divided by age and gender. *Most NPCs have actual names. *Some charatcers from the first Paper Mario game appear as NPCs. *Bowser is given a lot more screentime and he talks in every cutscene he appears in. * In order to better appeal to Paper Mario fans, Bowser Junior is replaced by Jr Troopa from the first Paper Mario game. Other Changes *Loading times have been cut down significantly. *The characters all have white outlines. Altered Story Gallery Boxarts Screenshots Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Remakes